Summer Snyder
'Summer Snyder '- bohaterka "Wyspy X". Czarodziejka z mocą telekinezy. Jedna z nielicznych magów, którzy przetrwali po wojnie z demonami. Historia Rodzice Summer zginęli w wybuchy spowodowanym przez demony - niematerialne istoty, które nieustannie walczą z czarodziejami. Dziewczynka trafiła do domu dziecka w Kansas. Tam spędzała dużo czasu ze swoim przyjacielem Alexem. Oboje uczyli się fatalnie, ale lubili czytać książki i mieli ogromne talenty aktorskie. Oglądając filmy, wypisywali kwestie aktorów i recytowali je w drodze do szkoły. Ale pewnego dnia to miało się zmienić. Kiedy Summer miała dwanaście lat, natknęła się na ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu roli do nowego filmu Disneya. Nie wiedziała tylko, jak przekonać opiekunkę, by pozwoliła jej wziąć udział w castingu. Wtedy doradził jej Alex. W sierocińcu dzieci były dość biedne, ale z okazji urodzin mogły życzyć sobie dowolnego prezentu. Ponieważ rocznica urodzin Summer już się zbliżała, dziewczynka powiedziała opiekunce, że chce zgłosić się do roli. Kobieta poradziła jej, żeby najpierw znalazła kierowcę, który zawiezie ją na miejsce. I wtedy czarodziejka poznała Marco. Był on nie tylko jej kierowcą. Oglądał jej występ na castingu i powiedział, że ma ogromny potencjał. Zaproponował, że zostanie jej menadżerem. Wkrótce potem ją zaadoptował. Summer rozpoczęła karierę jako młoda gwiazda Hollywood. Odkryła też talent do tańca. Akcja "Wyspy X" zaczyna się, kiedy dziewczynka ma dwanaście lat. Wygrała właśnie prestiżowy konkurs taneczny i leci samolotem do Australii, żeby zagrać w kolejnym filmie. Jednak podczas lotu dzieje się coś dziwnego: maszyna zaczyna bez powodu znikać. Pasażerowie wpadają w panikę. Summer boi się wyskoczyć do morza. Wreszcie tajemniczy chłopiec siłą wypycha ją z samolotu. Ale dziewczynka nie wpada do wody, tylko upada na twardą powierzchnię i mdleje. Po obudzeniu się odkrywa tajemnice owego lądu. Dowiaduje się, że jest czarodziejką. Razem z Jackiem i Lilly musi uratować świat magów przed ich odwiecznymi wrogami - czarodziejami... Wygląd Summer ma niebieskie oczy i jasne, proste włosy, które często sobie kręci. Zdolności Ogólne zdolności * 'Talent aktorski '- Summer ma ogromny potencjał, który każdy dostrzega. Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych młodych aktorek Hollywood. * 'Talent taneczny '- Summer chodzi do szkoły tanecznej, do której zapisał ją Marco. Świetnie sobie radzi i jeździ nawet na zawody, które niemal zawsze wygrywa. Jest bardzo rozciągnięta. Zdolności czarodziejki * 'Telekineza '- dziewczynka jest czarodziejką, więc ma moc telekinezy. * 'Telepatia '- magowie mogą tworzyć połączenia umysłowe. * 'Zaklęcia '- w szkole Mistrza Felixa Summer nauczyła się magicznych formuł razem z Lilly i Jackiem. * 'Eliksiry '- na Księżycowej Wyspie nabyła umiejętność warzenia mikstur. Relacje ''Jack Campbell '' Na początku Jack irytował Summer. Był bardzo mądry, wiedział, jak sobie ze wszystkim poradzić. Dziewczyna nienawidziła, kiedy we wszystkim ją upominał. Czuła satysfakcję, kiedy w pewnym momencie to ona wymyśliła dobry sposób na przetrwanie. Złościła się, gdy wyśmiewał jej lęk przed pająkami. Kiedy jednak schodzili na poważne tematy, Summer robiła się dla niego miła i wyrozumiała. Pod koniec książki było jej smutno, ponieważ Jack stracił energię, którą miał na początku, nie był już taki wszechwiedzący, idealny i beztroski. Zaczął się obawiać walki z demonami. Jednak, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego koledzy przeżyli, część dawnego Jacka wróciła. Chłopak często rozmawiał z Lilly o naukowych tematach, a wtedy Summer nie miała wiele do powiedzenia. Poza tym, oboje byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Założyli się raz, że blondynka nigdy nie wykorzysta tajemniczej monety, którą znalazła na plaży. Gdyby Jack przegrał, miał przefarbować włosy na niebiesko, a Summer - na różowo. Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Fantastyka Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Fikcyjne Kategoria:Maria Krasowska Kategoria:Literatura młodzieżowa Kategoria:Wyspa X Kategoria:Banda niematerialnych szaleńców Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Literatura dziecięca Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Księżycowa Wyspa Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Księżycowej Wyspy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Hollywood Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Kansas Kategoria:Szkoła Magii Mistrza Felixa na Księżycowej Wyspie